


Chasing Cars

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, One-Shot, Romance, chasing cars is the perfect destiel song, i think it's pretty good, it's actually nuts, so i wrote a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel One-Shot</p><p>Songfic</p><p>Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Cars

**Author's Note:**

> So this is really short but I just needed to write it.
> 
> The lyrics to this song is so fucking Destiel that it's actually nuts. So I couldn't help it. Whatevs.

_We’ll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

Dean looked up into the sky.  The stars were bright tonight, but it was nothing compared to the meteor shower a few nights ago.

 

Of course, those were angels.

_We don’t need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

Cas sat next to him looked up as well.

 

“They’re beautiful.  I remember when humans first began to look to the stars for guidance – they don’t actually give any, but they do give comfort.”

 

Dean smiled at him.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world_

They ended up laying against each other, heads close with feet in opposite directions.  And for a moment, Dean could forget that Sammy was sick, and Crowley was half-human, and Kevin was – well, who knew what Kevin was, and Cas was human and the angels had fallen.

_I don’t quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

Cas wasn’t staring at the sky anymore.  He was staring at Dean, at his green eyes and full lips and the freckles across his nose.

 

He wished he could kiss those freckles.

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They’re not enough_

He knew how Dean felt – he had been an angel, after all.  And he was pretty sure Dean knew how he felt, but something was holding them both back.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world_

But staring at Dean, he could forget the his brothers and sisters had fallen because of him, and he could forget that he was human, and that he was in love with someone who could probably never admit his feelings.

_Forget what we’re told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that’s bursting into life_

Dean turned his head and caught Cas staring at him.  He looked into Cas’s eyes – his insanely, wonderfully, beautifully blue eyes – and the world seemed to stop.

_Let’s waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

He was staring at Cas’s lips now, and he couldn’t stop, but he also couldn’t do anything.  He felt paralyzed.  And he saw Cas staring right back.

_I need your grace_

_To read my need_

_To find my own_

“I –”  Dean whispered, staring at those eyes again.  “I, I…” he stuttered, and Cas smiled.  “Yeah.”

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world_

And then Cas leaned in, slowly, so slowly as though he was afraid Dean would say something so Dean leaned in too and their lips met.

_Forget what we’re told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that’s bursting into life_

The entire world seemed to explode.  Colors rained in front of Dean’s vision, everything was white and pure and _this must be what love feels like_.

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes_

_They’re all I can see_

They broke apart, panting slightly, and then they were staring a each other’s eyes again and everything felt perfect.

_I don’t know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never_

_Change for us at all_

They sat up, just kind of staring at each other, and then Dean whispered “I love you” and they were kissing again.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world_

And it was perfect.


End file.
